Just Another Day
by Yileen
Summary: YYH characters' in all different kinds of one shots. Based off of the 100 theme challenge and other random lists. Each chapter is a one shot unless it says so (in the chapter's title). Chapters may contain AU, Adult Situations, Oc's, OOC-ness, Crack and/or Shounen/Shoujo-Ai. Rated M for language.
1. Introduction

I really like the idea of theme challenges, they are a lot of fun. I think everyone should try them, even if it's 50 or 10. I don't have to think too much about a plot or anything like that , you just kind of type, I almost never get writers block when I'm doing them. So I love the 100 theme challenge on DeviantArt. I can't draw too well, so I thought it would be okay if used theme here. It is, right? I hope so.

I've already done a fic that was kind of like this. But it was really fun to do and so maybe this will be much better than the other. Here's hoping.

I read Yu Yu Hakusho for the first time in like 98', my Mom had some in Japanese. I loved them so much and I'm just such a big YYH freak now. I love Tegoshi in general, really.

* * *

-0-

Introduction

"_Hello, I'm nobody. They say no one is perfect. Does that mean I am perfect?"_

First impressions meant nothing to Yusuke. He was who he was and didn't care what you or anybody else thought. If you didn't like it fine, don't bother him. There was no thought in introducing himself. There were no hands held out to shake, no polite 'and what was your name's. If you were his friends or family than this was just one of his little quirks.

"Names Yusuke Urameshi, Toughest Fighter In Japan. Remember it."

Kuwabara was very similar to Yusuke in this way. But not as gruff or arrogant. When meeting someone for the first time he would introduce himself with his name and offer out his hand to shake. A strong grip for men and teen boys-firm but gentle for women, children, and the elderly. A scratch behind an ear or under the chin for anything that 'meowed'. And a hug for Yukina.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Just Kuwabara is fine, though."

Kurama was the most polite one out of the group. When introducing himself as Shuichi he would bow his head in respect and reach his hand out. There wasn't much of a difference when he went by Kurama. Maybe a bit more intimating.

"Minamino Shuichi, pleased to meet you."

"Kurama, Yoko Kurama."

The day Hiei tells Yukina he is her Brother will come sooner than him introduced himself with a name instead of a glare or grunt. You're lucky if you get a simple look rather than a death threat. Introductions meant nothing to him. You should know who he is-and if you don't than you should be dead.

"Hn."

But Botan was the winner when it came to introductions. Always with a smile and a kind voice she told you everything you needed to know about her and a lot you didn't want to know. Sometimes she would start off with a friendly hug or innocently linking her arm with the stranger. But there was always a smile and some kind of information alone with it.

"My Name's Botan. What's yours?"

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Complicated

"_There is a Drag Queen here that reminds me of you. You should try cross dressing."_

Kurama was pretty. There was no way around it. As a baby his Aunts and Mother use to dress him up in little lacy trimmed dresses. When he was in Grade School he was so adorable his Mother gave him the nick-name Genji. In Jr. High School he was always the number one pick for the female lead in all the plays; he was addressed by his nick-name. In High School many boys confessed their love for him and even after saying he was-in fact despite popular belief-a male; they still wanted him to reply to their love letter.

More than once Kurama had been confused for a woman. On a few occasions he'd been asked to dress in female clothes, outside of school. But never had he dressed as the opposite sex outside of a school play. It had become such a problem that Kurama didn't even wear a Yukata anymore. He avoided them at all costs.

Except for at this moment.

The looks ranged from shock to amusement. There stood Kurama fully dressed in a light blue Yukata, fan in hand, ready to be on their way to the Summer Festival.

When Yukina gives you a gift you accept it. After all she must have worked very hard on it. And on top of all of that she had made one for everyone. He wouldn't want to be the odd man out. Everyone included Hiei-who put his on as if it were a new black cloak.

The smile on Yukina's face was almost enough to make up for an entire night of ass slapping and love hotel offers.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Making History

"_That's like asking 'How Many Dragon Ball Z Characters Does It Take To Change A Light Bulb?' I don't know but it would take about eight episodes to find out."_

If there was one thing Yusuke learned from living with his Mother it was how alcohol could affect you. He was seven years old when he had his first taste of alcohol. He thought sucking on a lemon tasted better than this. When he was 10 he craved the taste again. The older he got the taste bothered him less and less; at 14 he didn't notice it anymore.

Yusuke wasn't shocked when Kuwabara told him he had never drank before. Somehow it just wasn't that surprising that underage drinking was against his honor code. But now it was Kuwabara's birthday-and he was of legal drinking age now. So Yusuke dragged Kuwabara to his home with Kurama and Hiei following. They were going to get drunk.

It didn't surprise Yusuke that Kurama wasn't drunk. He was hundreds of years older than anyone there. Like himself he had a high tolerance built up. He was a bit surprised that Kuwabara wasn't drunk yet. But he knew that the bigger you are the more you can have to drink. And he also knew that the smaller you were, well….

"If he can't hold his alcohol I wouldn't be surprised if he can't handle much else…." Kurama mumbled into the beer can, he wasn't even trying to hide the smile on his face.

There is only one picture of that night. The image isn't anything special for anyone normal. Just a picture of Hiei and Kuwabara; faces smiling, arms flung and hanging off the other-fingers throwing up the peace sign.

No one knows where it is though.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Rivalry

"_The Cop, the Male Nurse, the Doctor, and the three Guys in the waiting room hit on me."_

Atsuko thought she was doing pretty well when it came to her appearance. She was never a vain person when it came to looks but she did try to look decent. But after giving birth to her son she stopped hanging out with silly school girls. Instead she dropped out of school and began to work with women. That's when she found what she believed was beauty; it wasn't measured by how short your skirt was or how you do your hair and make-up but by how good of a person you were.

Never before had she been concerned about the way she looked than when her Granddaughter was born. A picture sent from Yusuke's cell phone to hers.

Yusuke and Keiko are smiling and they are both holding the screaming baby just brought into this world. Atsuko is sure she sees tears in her son's eyes. Feeling nostalgic she looked through her own baby book. The first few pages were nothing but Baby Yusuke. Some were of him crying, others playing with keys and different toys. Then she saw it. The picture taken of her and Yusuke just moments after giving birth. He was still a bit purple and shinning.

She looked at herself. "What a dumb look." She smiles and thinks to herself. 'What a face to be making, how ugly. What a thing to think about myself!'

She looked back at Keiko. She was smiling but it was obvious that she was still a bit loopy from the epidural.

The first time she sees her Granddaughter is Christmas Day, Yuko is 10 days old. It is at the Christmas Party at the Kuwabara house hold. Truly she was a beautiful child. Her Daughter-in-law looks well. Kazuma and Yukina look like puppies. Hiei looks annoyed. Kurama looks smug. Rinku looks tired. Toya looks interested. Genkai and Koenma look ticked off. Chu, Jin, and Yusuke are drunk. She is relaxed and feels welcome when Shizuru and Botan offer booze.

Sitting back with the other girls Atsuko looks around, sizes up the competition.

Keiko. Keiko has the girl next door thing going on. She's cute and when she dresses up she's very pretty.

Yukina. Yukina is the typical house wife type. She's shy, good at keeping the house clean, and has a very exotic look about her.

Genkai. She is no competition at all. Maybe when she was younger, but not now.

Botan. Botan is pretty without even trying. When she does put an effort into herself she's stunning.

Shizuru. Shizuru reminds Atsuko of herself 10 years ago, they both have natural beauty. With a little make-up she could have anyone she wanted. If the fox boy hadn't already made his move.

Atsuko was older than them. She couldn't pull off the innocent or cute look anymore. Her eyes have began to water whenever she wore make-up, her hair went through a 12 bottles of hair dye a year, she was starting to get wrinkles, her bones have been cracking and aching. But that didn't matter.

When she looks at her Granddaughter Atsuko remembers the day she gave birth to her one and only child. Every time she remembers that day she smiles.

"Hey, Keiko. Did I ever tell you about the day I gave birth to Yusuke?"

"No. Will you tell me?"

Atsuko smiles and takes a drink of her adult beverage.

"I was on my way when I got pulled over for speeding. Once the damn cop saw I was pregnant he escorted me the rest of the way to the hospital. When we got there the Male Nurse got me a wheel chair and took me to the 5th floor. The elevator was right by the waiting room and I made small talk with the guys waiting. One chopped his figure off."

"Eww. Atsuko."

"Anyways the elevator finally came and when I got to the Doctor he asked if I was single. They all did, actually. Lesson; I was still hot while in labor."  
"…."

"So, Keiko Darling, how many guys hit on you?"

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Unbreakable

"_My goal for tonight is to make sure he gets back to his own bed."_

More often than not Hiei speaks without thinking. It isn't because he forgets 'The Rule', or has never heard of it, or thinks he is above it. It is because he simply does not believe that words can be more powerful than a sword. For him it falls into the category of 'if I can't see it I don't believe in it'. But that's not all true for him. He knows words can hurt-but remember, he doesn't care.

"….What in any world do you think you are doing _here_? Dressed like _that_? And with _those?_" Hiei asked, eyebrows raised as he looked down at the giant-compared to himself. Standing in front of the Temple in a light blue suit with a small bouquet of flowers was Kuwabara. He had been standing at the door for five minutes or so before Hiei came down from his favorite tree. It had been another five minutes before he spoke up.

Kuwabara tried his best to make a skin-crawling glare. But Hiei knew better, and Kuwabara knew too. He couldn't hide the nervous feelings and Hiei couldn't avoid them. It was still awkward. It had only been a month since Kuwabara finally learned the truth about Hiei and Yukina's relationship. He was still adjusting to it.

"I'm here to ta-to ta-TO TAKE YUKINA OUT ON A DATE!" Kuwabara seemed to break under the Brother's stares. He was so much more nervous now that he started to laugh.

Hiei's eye's narrowed. "Not so loud, she'll here your big oaf mouth."

"What was that, Shrimp? I can't hear you from all the way down there?" Wait, was Kuwabara picking a fight? "You short Little Freak Of Nature." Those are fighting words.

"Perhaps you are just freakishly tall."

"Your games off tonight. Is that your best insult?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, Oaf." Hiei scowled and turned around. "If you do it will not end well for you." He disappeared.

"Go hide under your bridge you Little Troll!"

"Kuwabara, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one my Dear Yukina. Oh! These are for you!"

"They're so pretty, thank you."

"They're not as pretty as you but hey while I'm here do you want to go out somewhere?"

"That sounds like fun."

-0-


	2. Obsession

I wanted to do 10 themes in 1 chapter, but I changed my mind. This way I can upload and write at the same time. I hope you are all liking it so far.

* * *

-0-

Obsession

"_No one in the Ambulance liked me. And no one at the Hospital liked me either."_

Shiori was getting too old for this. Too old for everything, really. She wasn't spending all her money on baby clothing, baby toys, or any other such baby items instead of buying something for herself. Instead of going out to mixers with her friends and having a good time she stays home and makes a cup of tea. Instead of having conversations in 'baby talk' with a Grandchild of her own she visits her neighbor-who's babysitting for the day.

She's growing old. Shiori realizes this at the store.

For her it is a normal visit. Whenever she goes to the store she finds her way to the Infant and Children Section. She finds herself staring at all the toys and baby clothing. She finds herself staring at the newborns in their parents' arms. She finds herself wishing she had a grandchild of her own. Then she realizes she is getting too old. Simple things remind her. When she has to give her age, when she gives her son's age, when she sees' her son still has no girlfriend in his life, when she sees herself in the mirror.

This time she realizes at the store. Her arm starts to feel odd, breathing becomes uncomfortable and hard to do-she feels like she is choking. She breaks out in a sweat and becomes dizzy. She almost forgets where she is and the room spinning doesn't help. She feels as if she will vomit right here and now. But instead she falls. She falls backwards and hears a crack. Her head is killing her and the screaming people are only making it worse. She wonders if it's bad that she is thankful for the blackness.

When she comes to she keeps her eyes shut. She has a guess the room will be bright. She hears a few beeping and clicking sounds. Every so often a sliding door will open and dragging feet can be heard. Outside the door she hears other's talking and going on. Finally she decides to be fully awake.

She opens her eyes and see's the room of a hospital. She can tell just by the white walls and chairs next to her bed. Her room is empty. She can see Shuichi outside the glass door, talking to a Doctor she guesses. They both look concerned, worried. But she feels fine. After all it was nothing more than her fainting.

The door slides open and Shiroi talks with her Son and the Doctor. They tell her she is in on the ICU floor of the hospital. That came as a surprise. They tell her she had suffered from a Heart Attack. She is shocked. They tell her she has been under heavy medication and asleep for almost 23 days. She doesn't understand. They tell her she had technically died for over seven minutes. She can't believe such a thing. They tell her she is very lucky to not only be alive but to have no brain damage or side effects. She thinks to herself 'Not so bad for an Old Lady'.

Shiori Minamino is getting too old. She is getting too old to become a Grandmother, a Mother at all. She is getting too old to live. But somehow when she looks into her Son's eyes she knows everything will be okay.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Eternity

"_This didn't turn out right. This went so wrong. Way beyond screaming-and-throwing-things wrong."_

All in all this wasn't so bad. Keiko didn't think that going out in a group date was going to be a good idea. Yusuke in public. That was just something that didn't go over too well most of the time. But she did like it tonight, it's very surprising actually. All eight of them sitting around in the Family Restaurant, it was nice. For the first time in a long time Keiko felt normal, this is what girls her age were doing. A group date with friends was normal, not worrying for three years if your most precious person was going to come back to you.

The night was just going to be the four of them. A double date with Keiko and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina. No one was sure how it ended up as the eight of them. Keiko was sitting next to Yusuke, he was on the end of the booth. She looked around at everyone, something was off. She wasn't sure what it was though. Facing Yusuke was Kuwabara, Yukina next to him. That wasn't anything strange. Shizuru and Kurama were next to them. Again, nothing strange. They weren't a couple but there was defiantly something going on. And then there was Botan and Hiei.

That was something odd. Botan once confessed to Keiko that she had feelings for the small fire born ice demon. It was during the Dark Tournament, one night the girls all got a little tipsy drunk. It was like a slumber party; they did each other's hair and nails, discussed their dream man, and played truth or dare. That's when Botan admitted she thought he was much more than cute. No one seemed to remember in the morning, but Keiko didn't drink that night so she knew. Even though Yukina didn't drink Keiko just assumed the other girl was keeping a friend secret.

After that night Keiko found herself watching Botan and how she was with Hiei. She analyzed every action, broke down every word, and read between the lines of it all. And Keiko had found nothing to support the idea of any kind of relationship going on between the two that was anything but business. Until tonight. Hiei acted strangely.

It was when the waiter came around taking their orders. He was very handsome and he obviously thought Botan was something nice to look at. The waiter had gone through the group one by one, starting at one end and making it to the other. When he was done he turned back to Botan, with an obvious wink he asked to confirm her order. Hiei scowled at him.

When he came back with the food he handed Botan hers first. He must have seen the look he got from Hiei, he got his last. The second time he came around he focused on Botan and only Botan. Everyone saw this and no one thought anything of it. Every time that waiter would walk pass their booth to another table he would smile, wink, or wave at Botan.

"I think he likes you." Keiko leaned over her food.

"Oh? You think so?" Botan leaned on the table to make eye contact with the brunette.

"He can't take his eyes off you." Yukina smiled from her place.

"Yeah, he couldn't stop undressing you when he brought our food." Shizuru snorted. The girls all had a laugh.

That's when Keiko heard him. Hiei had growled. His face was low and his arms were crossed, his hands digging into his skin. She was sure she was the only one who heard it, if anyone else did they didn't say anything.

Soon after that they all started to dwindle down. Couple by couple left. First it was Shizuru and Kurama. Shizuru left because of work early in the morning, Kurama followed saying a lady shouldn't walk alone in the dark. Everyone saw through it-Shizuru could handle herself and would most likely catch a cab home.

Kuwabara and Yukina were next. Kuwabara wasn't allowed to stay out late on school days. And he insisted on taking Yukina back to Genkai's Temple before he left for his dorm.

With four gone that left four. Anyone would have thought that Hiei would be the first to leave, instead he stayed. He was quiet and it was almost like he wasn't there but he stayed. The four of them left together, once outside they walked their own ways. Keiko and Yusuke to their home. Botan to wherever she stayed while she was in the Human World, and Hiei to wherever he went. Glancing back Keiko could see the two walking off together.

"Hey, Yusuke."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think….Hiei….likes girls?"

Surprisingly Yusuke didn't laugh, she would have bet her life he would have laughed at her. Instead he took the question seriously. Maybe he picked up on Hiei's behavior, too.

"Well, yeah. I guess about as much as he likes anyone. I mean Hiei isn't the friendly friend type but I think he thinks of us as friends."

"I meant do you think he _likes girls_."

"Huh? Uh….OH!"

Again Keiko was surprised. It was nice that Yusuke could was taking this seriously.

"Well….I thought he had some kind of something going on with Mukuro. But….I don't know. Come to think of it where did this come from?"

"Oh, um, nowhere, really."

Yusuke let the subject drop and Keiko didn't say another word about it. And then she heard about Mukuro and Hiei. She heard it from Yusuke, who heard it from Kurama, who Hiei went to after it happened. Apparently Hiei had said or done something to offend her and she ended up blowing him out the wall. He went to Kurama to heal him and told the basics of what happened. The three made jokes about a lover's spat and left it at that.

But ever since the night the girls played truth or dare Keiko's been watching the other. And because she watches she notices the concern in Botan's voice. Keiko watches her face twist and turn as she sits with her and Kurama. She leaves without saying anything. Keiko turns to Kurama, who knows more than he lets his face show. Without giving out much information she hints that Botan likes Hiei. Without giving anything away he tells her that Hiei and Mukuro's relationship is complex and dangerous.

He also tells Keiko that he suspects Botan of having feelings for Hiei. She confirms this. Kurama also says he suspects the two of having been together at least once. Years later Keiko doesn't ask why the ferry girl is knocking at her door at 3 a.m. Or why she came to her for comfort. Keiko only tells her friend that everything will be okay. The only thing Botan tells her friend is that 'it all went so wrong, it was supposed to last forever.'

More years go by and Botan doesn't say a word about Hiei ever again. Instead she just stares off. Keiko is amazed that Botan even shows up to congratulate Mukuro and Hiei. Keiko is even more amazed that Botan's smile never breaks.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Gateway

"_I don't believe in the rules, and I didn't make them. No one else follows the rules, I'll just break them."_

Everyone she could remember told her they were evil, no good mistakes. That they served no purpose in the world but to cause sadness and misfortune wherever they went. Men were lower than the earth below their island. Thinking back she had never heard otherwise. But that couldn't be true. There must have been something that made her best friend break the laws of the Ice World. How could Yukina come from something evil?

Rui remembers a conversation she had with Yukina. She told the opposite of everything said about the child's Mother. She told her about the Brother, but that he could very well be dead. She told her yes, that men could be very cruel and mean creatures. But men could also be very warm. Rui remembers being told about their Father, though she admits she met him only once. Every other bit of information is from what Hina told her.

Rui remembers that conversation clearly, even after all the years the details are all there. She cried when she explains how she dropped him from so high up. She cries when she thinks about how good the chance is that he is dead. She cries and begs for Hina's forgiveness. She cries and begs for Yukina to understand.

When Yukina looks into her eyes and tells her she understands Rui is convinced. She is convinced that the boy would not have turned on the women. She didn't know if the man Hina met with was cruel or not but she thinks the boy she dropped wouldn't have turned out a monster. She thinks this because Yukina has his eyes. Because Yukina could never be cruel. Rui knows that doesn't mean it's not true, but she thinks so anyways.

After Yukina leaves a mysterious stranger comes. After he leaves she is convinced he is the infant she dropped. Rui is convinced that not all men are evil, no good mistakes. She sometimes prays for that boy to come back but thinks he never will. She also prays for Yukina to come back. But she knows she never will. She knows Yukina has seen how the world is, how their world is.

Sometimes she thinks about leaving, too. Taking her child and leave the island for good. But she knows she won't.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Death

"_I just got dropped off at a Dir En Grey Concert with my rent money and I'm one drink away from going into the mosh-pit. I need supervision, responsible supervision."_

Humans age and die much quicker than Demons. That's just how things work. Their group use to be a big one, they were all more than 'just friends'. They were like family. But most of them were Humans, and they were Demons. This was made clear when they started to die off. One by one.

Shiori was the first to die. Kurama knew it was coming but it still came as a shock. His entire world had come to a stop. He wasn't seen for days. And when he did come back he had changed. Even though he tried to act like how he was before he just couldn't. A

Shiori's death was a wake-up call for Yusuke. He had a Mother too. He visited more often, called even more often than coming around. Atsuko was his only parent. But she died, too. Like Kurama Yusuke vanished for awhile. But he came back.

Soon Shizuru died, Kaito, Kido, Yanagisawa, Keiko. And Kuwabara too. They all died like Humans do.

Hiei probably took it the best. The majority of his life was loss and death. He would rather not admit it but he missed them all. But having to see his Sister go through such pain of losing the man she loved, it was hard on him. Hiei didn't disappear after a death like the others. He stayed and looked after Yukina. Because she took each death harder than the last. But she thinks it is the other way around.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Opportunities

"_Drunk me told him that I wanted to touch his crotch…."_

Alcohol was always around. It was a regular thing at any kind of gathering. Births, Birthdays, Deaths, Holiday Parties, Girl's Night Out, and any other excuse to drink during the day. And it seemed everyone handled their alcohol differently.

During the majority of birthday's almost everyone gets drunk. And during Yusuke's Birthday things happen. It is during Yusuke's Birthday that Kuwabara drinks just enough to tell Yukina how much he is in love with her. Almost a year later Kuwabara and his friends drink to the good news of him soon becoming a Father. Months after Yukina gives birth she tastes alcohol for the first time.

During a Holiday Party almost everyone drinks to the point of passing out. The only two who are still awake are Shizuru and Kurama. The leave the main room of the house and go where it is just the two of them. In the morning Shizuru wakes up sick to her stomach but knows it isn't from the booze. After a trip to the store and a short bathroom brake she discovers that she is pregnant. She doesn't take another drink of alcohol for the next nine months.

During one night, away from the boys, the girls get together. They get together to and talk about the latest in their lives, try out new hair and make-up tricks, and any other thing that comes up. This time all the girls drink but Keiko. They all guess she is pregnant, and she confirms that she is. When Keiko's belly is a little more full they get together for a night. They haven't had a night since finding out about her pregnancy. Like the last time Keiko admits to some news. She will be having twins.

It's during his Niece's birthday party that Hiei get's a buzz. The other's offer him mixed drinks and for whatever reason he goes with it. After a short while later he is buzzing about like a honey bee. He ends up next to his Brother-in-law. He looks at the taller man and thinks to himself who he is. He is an annoyance. He is an old teammate. He is the Father of his Niece. He is the man his Sister loves. He is his Brother-in-law, family.

"You're not so bad." Hiei tells the other. He says so without a glare or name calling. He just takes a sip out of his cup and hands over the birthday gift to the birthday girl.

-0-

My Quote: _Death_.

The first time I went to a Dir En Grey live I was a little scared. It was dark, smelly, crowded, and loud. I spent a lot of money on that trip. I actually spent my rent money, but don't worry-the rent was paid. But it was so much fun. Now I don't go with my rent money.


	3. 33

So, after years and years of my DVD's sitting in boxes I've finally unpacked them. I found my complete set of YYH, all four seasons plus the movies. I've missed them so much. I actually ordered Eizou Hakusho at some point and had forgotten about it and stuck it in the box. Wow. I also found, in another box, my complete set of YYH mangas, English and about half in Japanese.

There are OC's in this chapter. Nothing big, just random named minor oc's.

* * *

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

33%

"_Dear kid who sits next to me in math class and is always copying my tests, jokes on you; I didn't study either."_

Kurama was no stranger to girls. He knew a lot about them, actually. It had been just him and his Mother for years at home, and his family had more females then male members. At school he always seemed to be placed in classes taught by women and he was always surrounded by girl class mates. In his Human Life he's had every kind of female admirer there was.

There had been pretty girls with natural beauty. There had been popular girls who were known by everyone. There were plain average girls who were silent and shy. There were the girls who wore too much make-up and idolized the popular ones. There were the athletic sporty girls. The misunderstood girl. The anti-social girl. And any mix and type there could be.

At the moment there was Yukiko.

She had just moved to the city from a rural country area a few months ago. She was a bit shy, and had average grades. She wore the school uniform's skirt a little high above the knee but that was it. She didn't have much make-up on and her hair was always in a pony tail. They shared almost all of their classes together and sat next to each other in almost all of them, too. Besides a small nod and a quiet 'hello' they didn't really have any contact.

But she was always watching him in some way. He would catch her from time to time. She could just be staring from the corner of her eye. Sometimes he would see her staring at his reflection in the class window. There were a few times she would even just turn and look at him with her mouth open, like she was going to say something.

She was always watching him.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Dead Wrong

"_Every time I leave my house there are all these weird creatures looking at me strangely. I think they want to eat my toes or something."_

Of course it would be Yusuke that would bring it up. Even if he had no idea what he was starting. It was for Atsuko's 37th birthday. Keiko had made arrangements for Yusuke to take his Mother out to a nice restaurant for dinner. And of course he didn't want to.

"But everywhere she goes people end up looking at us. She always causes a scene."

It was true. Yusuke first noticed it when he was young. His Mother was still young and still attractive. And she knew this. Atsuko didn't dress like a Mother. Instead she dressed like any normal 25 year old woman. Because of this there was always someone looking at her. During the day salary men and office workers would just stare and wish they could go up and talk to her. At night shady criminals flirted and tried to out drink her, thinking they could get what they wanted. It didn't matter where, a man was always looking at her.

Tonight wasn't any different. Every man at the restaurant was looking in their direction. The men who were there with their wives stared from the corner of their eye. The waiters made sure to get as close as possible while walking behind. It wasn't anything hard to figure out why. Atsuko wore her favorite little black dress, her make-up perfect and her hair up. It was easy to see how annoyed Yusuke was. He thought none of them were good enough, not for his Mother. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

Kuwabara was much better at letting his feelings be known. Whenever him and Yukina went out men would stare at her, for obvious reasons. And Kuwabara didn't like it one bit. He wasn't jealous but it still made him feel jealous. It didn't help him in any way how Yukina didn't seem to pick up on it. It hasn't crossed his mind that maybe she knew _why_ they were always looking at her.

"Am I….strange looking?"

Yukina had asked him one day. They were in the city picking up everything needed to make a birthday cake. Like every time they were out, people were glancing a little too long. It was summer season, she was in a homemade tank top and knee skirt. She looked like she belonged on a page of a catalog.

He thought about it. To the normal human she might look strange. Her hair was an uncommon color and her eyes were a unique shade. But he didn't think she looked strange. She had foreign features, exotic looks. He doubted anyone would believe she was a demon, unless you were a demon yourself. She looked-

"You look cute."

Yukina didn't know why her face felt hot or why she looked to the ground to hide it. She didn't know if it was the sentence itself or if it was who said it. It could have been what those three words meant when they were put together in that order. Whatever it was it made her heart beat faster.

The next day everyone is gathered at the temple to celebrate Kurama's human birthday. Everyone has gathered and is having a good time. Botan is the first to approach Kuwabara. She comes to him with drink in her hand and a smile on her face. She slaps him on the back and congratulates him on moving up a step in his relationship with koorime. He wishes the ferry girl didn't hit so hard.

"Yukina told me last night. My, oh my was she happy!"

"R-Really?"

"Yup!" Botan smiled with a cat face. "Why, her face was the same shade of red as yours is now." She doubted he could hear her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hiei appeared out of nowhere. He even startled Botan, spilling her drink on Kuwabara. He glared hard at the other male. Kuwabara had no idea how he was always finding out.

The death threats didn't scare him one bit. Hiei could probably kill him, he knew this-they both knew this. But somehow when his life was threatened by the smaller demon, it didn't seem to alarm him. Kuwabara didn't even listen to many of them, like now. He was just staring down at him watching Hiei's mouth move but not hearing his voice. When that happened Kuwabara only did one thing.

Talk without thinking.

"How are you always finding out about these types of things? Yukina only tells Botan. Are you hanging outside her window or something?"

Hiei didn't say a word, Kuwabara waited, and Botan stayed quiet. Birthday singing filled the silence.

"Listen hear, Shorty, why don't you worry about your own love life? Oh, that's right. You don't have one!"

Hiei and Botan stood as Kuwabara walked off. They stayed next to each other but didn't make any kind of contact. Finally Hiei disappeared. Botan downed the last of her drink and joined the others.

Months later Kurama gets a visit from Kuwabara. He asks for roses for Yukina, he hands them over and wishes him luck. When Kurama reaches his bedroom Hiei is waiting outside the window. At first his friend is quiet, Kurama understands that he's not ready to talk. That's fine, he knows Hiei won't leave yet. And after almost an hour Hiei speaks.

"Am I doing this all wrong?"

Hiei had never asked a question like that before. Kurama is a little stunned by it and doesn't think. He is still trying to come up with a reply when Hiei leaves. He still doesn't have an answer the next time. He has a slight idea what the visit was about. He mentions it the next time he is with Shizuru.

The older Kuwabara gives her thoughts over morning coffee. She sips from her mug while looking at her Brother. She's been staring him down ever since she woke him up with a bucket of cold water. He's ignored it for as long as he could and ate his cereal. But now it's getting uncomfortable.

"What are ya' staring at me for, Sis?"

"Have you taken into account how he feels?"

Kuwabara is lost. What is she talking about?

"She's his Sister, it's kind of a package deal."

"I'm lost. What are you talking about?"

"Looking after a Younger Sibling is hard. Hiei isn't sure how to go about being a Brother, looking after her in secret is the only way he knows. Once he finally does tell her the truth things will change for the both of them. You need to sit down and really think about how much Hiei is a part of Yukina."

"….Yeah. I know."

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Running Away

"_Fuck this day. It's 10 a.m. and I'm giving up. I'm just going to eat everything I can see and hide from him. I'll be under my bed with the ice cream if you need me. Also, will you bring me cookies?"_

Kuwabara doesn't remember much about his Mother, he only has one memory. But he can't be sure, he is very young and has never asked if anyone else remembers that day. Sometimes he even forgets her name or what she looks like. But he keeps a photo, one where she looks most like in his memory. The memory he has isn't crystal clear, and some details change but it pretty much stays the same.

Shizuru has much more memories than her Brother. She remembers when she was a little girl, her Parents were going out to an office party. She would lay on their Parents bed and watched her in front of the dresser mirror. She watched how her Mother took her hair curlers out, how she put on her eye shadow, blush, and lip stick. Then she watched her Mother get dressed and fix her Father's tie so it was just right. She told her Mother how pretty she looked and kissed her as she slipped her shoes on and left. That is Shizuru's favorite memory.

Shizuru also has a least favorite memory. Kazuma is four years old-just a little kid, she is still just a little girl. Her Parents are fighting, she isn't sure what it's about this time. Lately they've been fighting more and more and now matter how hard she tries to stop them they still yell at each other and call the other names.

They've been yelling since before she put her movie in, and now it's almost over. They've gotten so loud that they've woken up Kazuma from his nap. He's just standing there, watching them scream and yell, throwing and breaking things. He just watches them, not understanding why they are acting this way or what to do to stop it.

And then Shizuru comes. She comes and scoops him up like the Big Sister she is. She takes him upstairs to his bedroom, they get on their hands and knees and crawl underneath the bed. They sometimes turn the t.v. on and watch a video. Other times she will read his favorite book to him. They also play a board or card game.

The Kuwabara Parents have always been fighting, for as long as Shizuru can remember. She doesn't remember when she started to go under the bed, why it seemed safe. But for as long as her Parents have argued and shouted she's stayed under her bed. Once Kazuma came along she started going with him under his.

It's years later and now Kazuma is home from college. Shizuru is upset about something and looking for him. She goes into his room but can't see him in plain view. She can see Ekichi's tail, though, under the bed. She knows he is there, too, hiding. For a moment she thinks back to when they both would squeeze underneath the bed. She smiles to herself and shuts the door.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Judgment

"_I can't believe she wore __**those**__ shoes with __**that**__ hair style."_

"_I can't believe __**you**__ are saying anything about __**her**__ considering what __**you're**__ wearing."_

First impressions are important. It doesn't matter what anyone said. Your appearance is the first thing someone will notice about you. No matter what. There are people that know this and put in an extreme effort into their appearance. Then there are some people who know this and don't care what others think. And there are also people that are still so unaware of this.

Keiko doesn't care much about her appearance. The girls at school that she is friends with don't understand her. They say she won't fit in with the other's at school if she doesn't wear her uniform skirt short like everyone else. They hint that she is very cute, but if she would wear a bit of make-up once in a while she would be much prettier. They ask why she doesn't style and cut her hair like the latest trend. They tell her she will never find a boyfriend if she doesn't stop waiting for Mr. Right.

She holds back her laugh and tells them she is happy with herself. She really wants to say things like;

'_Sachiko, the way you do your make-up makes it look like you have a lazy eye!'_

'_Fumi, your hair looks like you just rolled out of bed and forgot to brush it!'_

'_Megumi, your skirt is so short that everyone can see what color of panties you have one, or when you don't have any on at all!'_

'_Kumiko, your foundations doesn't match your skin tone at all!'_

But Keiko doesn't say anything. She just smiles and keeps her mouth shut because she has a surprise for them. It is one week away from prom and she has it all planned out. She's already gotten her dress that fits perfect. She spent hours looking for the cutest pair of heels that looked just right with the dress. She knows exactly how she is going to do her make-up. She's decided how she will wear her hair. She has the most beautiful jewelry to complement everything else. And to top it off, she will have Yusuke by her side all night long.

And when the night finally does come, everything is perfect. The diet has paid off and the dress zips up with no problem. The shoes are much easier to walk in because of all the practice. Her make-up is flawless, and her hair is looks even better than ever. The necklace and earrings make her feel like a princess.

And Yusuke shows up, on time, in the suit she picked out. And even though there is something about him that looks like a punk who stole the suit, it is still perfect. And when she shows up on Yusuke's arm, she holds her head up high. She knows her friends are frowning at her for bringing 'someone like him'. But she doesn't care.

She looks like a Princess, she believes this because Yusuke has told her so.

"And you're my Prince."

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Seeking Solace

"_It's times like these that I wish I was a Penguin…."_

Like every three years the Tournament of Demon World begins. Like every time before he comes out of the shadows and fights. He beats everyone he is up against and makes it to the semi finals. He gives it his all. But now it is over. Just like all the times before, Hiei didn't win the crown.

Once again he is all alone.

Like every time, he disappears before Kurama or Yusuke try and drag him off to some kind of get together gathering. But this time he isn't quick enough. Kurama has managed to grab his torn and ripped cloak before he can make his escape. And before he knows it he's at the old woman's temple. Genkai has been dead almost as long as she was alive.

Yukina lives at the Temple now. Along with Kuwabara, their children, and some demons' looking for refuge. He comes by every so often to check up on his Sister, say hello to Kuwabara, and even play a bit with his Nephew and Niece. He is always welcomed, even after he freezes up. They are his family after all.

Lately Hiei's been having thoughts of staying in the Human World, for just a little while longer. He doesn't plan on staying too long but there isn't a set date for him to leave. He just figures he'll leave whenever he gets the urge. Whenever he feels like it.

"Hiei, what are you doing up there?"

He doesn't have to move his head or even open his eyes to see who is at the bottom of the tree. He would know her voice anywhere. He doesn't say a word and just keeps on looking at the stars.

"Please come down. We're all going to play a game of cards. Don't you want to join in? Have some fun?"

Hiei doesn't remember when Botan started to come to him with her 'reports'. He doesn't know how she tracks him down when he's in the Demon World but she always finds him. She tells him all the latest Human News about everyone they know. She usually comes floating in during the middle of his training. He sits to take a rest while he listens to her, a smile on her face.

When he doesn't acknowledge her she puffs up her cheeks and puts her hands on her hips. She waits just one minute longer, giving him one last chance to speak up. When he still doesn't speak she flicks her wrist and jumps on her oar.

"You're being more childish than the children." She tells him. He turns him head and looks at her. "Yukina baked cookies and even made cream puffs. They're delicious."

That always gets him. He just can't help it, he loves sweet treats and she knows it. He turns his head and looks at her, she hasn't changed. She looks the same as always. Her smile is still there, her eyes are still bright, her skin still looks smooth. She is still the same as always.

He isn't. His hands are rough, his body is covered in scars. His skin has gotten darker from the training in the sun, he's gotten taller, he's gotten older.

She hasn't aged at all.

-0-

* * *

My Quotes: _Seeking Solace_

I love Penguins. I mean, so much that I am the Penguin Princess. No lie-I insist on people calling me this. I am always wearing something with a Penguin-necklace, earrings, etc. When I'm asked what race I am I say 'Penguinese'. That is how much I love Penguins. So, if you ever see a girl with a Penguin item-ask if she is Penguinese, Penguin Princess, or just a P.P. If she says yes-then it's me! ^^


	4. Excuses

Me and my Mom's relationship is a very open one. I mean she knows almost everything about me and I know almost everything about her. We are more like friends than parent and child. I don't watch a lot of anime or really read a lot of manga. But because I have the entire YYH series on DVD and the entire Manga set (English and Japanese) I do watch it sometimes. I watch it in the living room because that's where the big nice t.v. is. One time when I was watching it I put it on pause to go get something or do something and my Mom came in and looked at the screen and asked me 'Is that a guy or a chick?'. It was paused on Kurama and his Rose Whip.

Now my Mom speaks Japanese and has even been to Japan a few times. I mean my Mother is a Gackt fan for God sake….

I tell her that Kurama is a guy. So then she asks 'Is he a Cross Dresser?' I say no, he's just Japanese.

'Oh, well….is he gay?' I never thought Kurama looked girly or gay or anything but a lot of people think he is. The people I know anyway. Did you think he does or no?

-0-

Excuses

"_If you are looking for a reasonable explanation than I can't help you. I can, however, give you an illogical excuse."_

She's been the only one. She's just realized it, as she closes and locks the front door behind her. It hits her harder when she hangs up her coat and takes her shoes off. Now that she thinks about it she sees what her friends mean. She's just gotten back from Chiyo's Daughter's Wedding. Shirori and Chiyo grew up together, so did their children. Shiori only had Suichi. Chiyo had Kazuya and Fumiko.

Kazuya and Suichi were both the say age, born the same year but different months. They went to different schools but both were friends, living next door to each other and all. Fumiko was a few years younger, but she was a beauty. Even as a baby, she was almost as pretty as Suichi.

Shiroi, her husbands, and her two boys had been invited to Kazuya's weddings. It was just before her own. The two older women teased the red-head about bringing a date with him. Maybe that bubbly blue-haired girl or even the Older Sister of the Kuwabara boy. When it came time for Kazuya's wedding Suichi showed up with no one.

By the time it was her own wedding, again, her son showed up with no one. Even the younger Suichi had brought a girl. At the time Shiroi didn't really think anything of it. Her son was probably just putting all his attention into school. That had to be it. But even if it was, Shiori worried a bit.

She had read an article in a magazine about the younger generation of males. The article had interviews of young men who were in sexual relationships with other young men. There was even an interview of an older man, Shiorio's age, who had lived his entire life pretending to be a straight man. He had everyone fooled. He even had his three children and wife fooled!

When it came time for Fumiko's wedding Shiori had been thinking about nothing but the possibility that her son could, in fact, be gay. There were signs, in the magazine. She didn't know much about his sex life-she had never had to have 'The Talk' with him. He spend a lot of time with his male friends, he even stays the night at their houses. She has caught him staring at men when they go out together. He's very well groomed and has great taste in fashion, he even helped pick out what shoes she should wear with her wedding dress.

She was being a bit silly, she though. If her Son was gay, especially her Son, he would tell her. It wouldn't change their relationship at all. She would still love him no matter what. After all, no matter what, he was still her Son.

"I will always love you, you know. No matter what." She tells him the next time he comes to visit her. He smiles at her and says that he knows that.

"I know that, Mother. And I love you."

"Suichi, Dear, are you gay?"

And with a smile and without missing a beat he said,

"Honestly, Mother, I would have thought that you would have believed me after the 17th time I said yes."

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Vengeance

"_Revenge is best served cold. Revenge is also sweet. Therefore: Revenge is Ice Cream."_

It was not his idea. He didn't know who's idea it was, honestly. It could have been Mukuro's idea, wanting to see how he behaved while his Sister was around him. Or it could have been Yukina's idea, wanting to see what kind of a place Hiei preferred to spend all of his time, or with what kind of people. But Hiei guessed that it most likely that damn red headed fox boy's idea. It came out of his mouth, after all.

And so it was decided. Yukina would visit and stay the night at Mukuro's castle. And today was that day. And today there was one problem after another. The first being Mukuro. As soon as Yukina set foot inside the castle the older female demon glued herself to Yukina. At first Hiei was thankful that the two hit it off so well and that Mukuro was on her best behavior. But less than an hour later he had managed to get himself separated from the two. Or they had slipped away from him.

Hiei had spent more than two hours looking for them before he finally found Mukuro. The only thing was Yukina wasn't with her.

"Where is she?"

"I believe Kirin is showing her the Garden out back." She told him. He didn't miss the smirk on her face. The kind of smirk that she had when she was causing trouble. Mukuro had admitted a few times that she rather liked being a trouble maker.

Yukina was right where Mukuro said he would be. And, just like Mukuro had said, Kirin was with her, too. They were walking along the stone paths that lead you through the garden. The Garden itself was beautiful. There were many different plants and vines, flowery blossoms, and even fruit trees; all mixed from Human World and Demon World. There were ponds scattered throughout the Garden, small and big, and just like with the plants there was a mix of Human and Demon fish.

The two stopped at the pond at the end of the main path.

"It is the biggest pond in the Garden. It also has the most beautiful fish living in it." Kirin told the Ice Apparition.

"I think they are all beautiful, Mr. Kirin." She said kneeling down. She turned and smiled at the armored Kirin before turning back to the pond and glided her fingers over the water's surface. Yukina smiled again at the image that reflected in the water. "Hiei, there you are."

"I've been looking for you, Yukina." Hiei was surprised by how well he held back the irritation from coming out in his voice. He glanced at Kirin, irritation still held back, and asked what she had been doing. He was worried after all.

"Mr. Kirin has been showing me the flowers in the Garden."

"For hours?" Hiei raised his eyebrows and Yukina giggled.

"Mr. Kirin and I were having so much fun arranging flowers and before we knew it there were no more left. So Mr. Kirin offered if I wanted to come with to the Garden to get more. When we got here I thought it was so pretty and Mr. Kirin asked if I would like to walk along the stone paths with him." Yukina smiled as Kirin held out a helping hand and pulled herself up.

"We must have lost track of time. Yukina stopped and smelled every flower." Kirin spoke up, head tilted just a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. They all just smell so wonderful and are beautiful to look at."

The smile on Yukina's face seemed to be genuine, so Hiei figured that it must be the truth that Kirin hadn't done anything wrong. But Hiei still didn't like it that he touched his Sister. Or how close he was….

"There you three are." Mukuro's voice came from the Garden's Entrance, Shigure next to her. She waved her hand at them. "Dinner will be ready very shortly. Are you coming in to eat any time soon?"

The entire walk to the kitchen area was awkward for Hiei. Mukuro was in front, leading the way. Yukina was directly behind her, and Hiei was in back-directly behind. Kirin and Shigure each at Yukina's side, so close their shoulders touched. All of Hiei's thoughts were centered around how he would be able to get his Sister away from them all. At the moment his only idea was to kill them all….

Hiei didn't think it was possible to feel any more uncomfortable than he already was. Until the five of them all sat down to eat. They sat at a round table; Yukina in between Shigure and Kirin; Hiei in between Shigure and Mukuro. And Hiei just didn't like it. He didn't like how Kirin wasn't keeping his hands to himself. He didn't like how Shigure was looking at Yukina. He didn't like how Mukuro was smirking. And he didn't like how he had to wait for everyone else to eat for him to eat ice cream.

"Tell us, Yukina. How is Hiei when he's in the Human World?" Mukuro asked, that smirk on her face.

"Hmm, well….not much different than here, I suppose. Hiei is Hiei." She said with her trade mark smile. "Hiei doesn't have many friends in Human World and it seems I take up all his time when he visits."

"That reminds me, did Hiei give you those chocolates when he visited last?"

"Oh, yes. They were very delicious."

"Really? They were nothing special. He stayed up all night trying to make them just perfect, though." Mukuro raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Hiei from across the table. "He made them with such care." Yukina only smiled.

The only good thing that came out of dinner was the ice cream Yukina had brought with her. But even that turned into terrible pain after his fifth bowl. The rest of the night went just as bad. Hiei didn't sleep at all, didn't even close his eyes all night. Instead he kept his focus on Yukina's room and who was within 50 feet of the room.

The morning seemed to drag on and be a repeat of yesterday evening. Yukina had gone off with Kirin and Shigure. Mukuro must have known because she did her best to keep him occupied.

"When will she be visiting us again, Hiei?"

"Never."

"Really?"

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Love

"_I love you as much as I love watching Kyo fish-hooking himself."_

That night was a night of firsts. Most of it would have never happened if Botan hadn't of showed up with all that booze. Most of it would be better if it was forgotten. That would be easier to do if there weren't pictures. Keiko didn't really see the truth behind the phrase of 'Pictures Or It Didn't Happen'. She wouldn't have believed any of it if someone had just told her. But the pictures backed it all up.

No one really remembers much about that night. And everyone can only guess how things went down. The pictures are only a clue, a small hint, to remind and jog the memory.

For the first time she wasn't the only sober one. She had actually drank alcohol and been more involved in the party with the others.

For the first time Hiei smiled and played nice with the others. Nobody got burned or killed. No one got thrown out a window or through a wall. No threats or death glares. Just hugs.

For the first time Kuwabara didn't have any broken bones or any kind of injury. He also woke up with a pink lipstick print on his cheek.

For the first time Yukina wore lipstick. But it was smeared and practically gone by the time she woke up.

For the first time Shizuru and Kurama didn't deny any kind of relationship they had. In fact they confirmed that there was a much more friendly motive behind it all.

For the first time Botan didn't get carried away with hugging and kissing. She was actually on the receiving end of getting a hug.

For the first time Yusuke said those beautiful and magical words. He held her close and looked at her like they were the only ones in the room. Infront of everyone he told her out right his feelings. For the first time he didn't hold back or try to look cool infront of his friends. For a minute it was just the two of them, when he told her.

"Keiko, I love you."

The next morning when everyone woke up with their headaches and foggy memories of what could have happened last night, Keiko wasn't too shocked by what she woke up to.

Even though her eyes were closed she could hear what was happening in the other room. She guessed Kurama and Shizuru had left already, she could hear either of them. She knew by the way Botan had forced Hiei into the room that Kuwabara and Yukina must be asleep together.

She knew Botan and Hiei were probably a little surprised to see Yusuke and herself next to each other, Yusuke snoring. And she guessed that if she was naked under the sheets than Yusuke must be, too.

But it was okay. They loved each other after all.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Tears

"_I found a place so safe, not a single tear."-Innocence, Avril Lavigne_

Yukina wasn't sure what kind of relationship she had with Genkai. It was different than the one she had with everyone else. She considered it to be, after thinking long and hard about it, the type of relationship a girl has with her Mother or Grandmother. Rui was never a Mother, and neither were the Ice Maidens on the Island. The others were Friends, Siblings, and Lovers. But Genkai was more of a Parent.

When she first moved into the temple with the old woman she didn't need to adjust at all. Everything just fell into the right place and she was happy. Genkai was open and kind to her, making it loud and clear the younger was welcomed. If there was anything she needed or wanted to talk about let her know.

Once, just after the Dark Tournament had ended and Genkai was brought back Yukina spoke up.

"Do you….still love him?" Genkai didn't say a yes or no.

"At one time, he wasn't all bad at all." Yukina would never forget the smile on the old lady's face. It was a happy one, thinking about something good that happened to you once. But she couldn't hide the sad loss that she knew that memory would always stay a memory.

After Yukina stays in the Human World and starts to live with Genkai. Yukina feels a new kind of happy and safety she has never felt before. She trust Genkai enough to tell her all the worries, secrets, and questions. Her questions about everyday human life. Her worries about her friends and Brother. Her secrets she tries to forget. She tells Genkai why she sometimes wakes up during the night crying or even screaming. She tells Genkai all about the things done to her.

Only a few years later, after her Brother finally comes to her and Kuwabara asks to marry her...Genkai tells her. Yukina is heartbroken that the old woman will be gone. She sees it as a last chance to say what she wanted to say back at the end of the Tournament.

"He still wasn't…." Yukina has already gotten the first half out of her mouth. Why stop now? "Toguro….he was still human…."

Genkai is quiet while Yukina tells her.

"During the Tournament he saved me. I had gotten lost in the halls of the Stadium. I was chased by two demons and he saved me. When I tried to leave he stopped me. He handed me a box before saying he was sorry. I ran away with the box and never said thank you, or that I forgave him. When I opened the box they were all of the tear gems I had cried. He returned them to me. He wasn't all bad, not at all. But he was still bad inside."

After Genkai is dead Yukina spends the night alone in the temple. She repeats her meeting with the Younger Toguro Brother. She can't help but feel a bit of guilt about how she ran off.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

My Inspiration

"_Robin Hood was a Thief, Mario eats Mushrooms regularly, Sleeping Beauty couldn't wake up to save her life, Snow White lived with SEVEN MEN, and you (The Parents) wonder why kids are so bad. You let us watch it."_

Neither one of them was sure who had noticed it first. It could have been Kurama, because he's known him longer. Or it could have been Kuwabara, because he'd said something about it first. But they both agreed that he had changed drastically in the past ten or so years. But looking back every change seemed drastic compared to now, what with all the couples and settling down.

"Didn't Hiei use to give you crap about being all 'soft hearted' when it came to your Mom?" Kuwabara asked one day. Kurama only chuckled and nodded his head. "Do you think he'd believe us if we told him back then that he'd be like this now?"

"Probably not."

"It seems every year he's gotten her the biggest present."

Hiei admitted that he had changed, to a point. He was still a cold blooded killer. A demon whose name could strike fear into anyone. He still hated almost every human he came in contact with, he still hated almost anyone he came in contact with actually. He still didn't talk much and preferred to sleep in trees and spend time away from his 'friends'.

He was still the demon he was 10 or so years ago, hating humans just as much. He just liked to spoil his Sister and Niece. But he didn't hate them, they just annoyed him. Hiei finally realized this while out with his Niece. Sitting in the park while eating ice cream, it hit him.

He had become soft….

-0-

My Quotes: _Love_.

I have a fear of blood, not really a fear but I don't like it. The first time I saw Dir En Grey it was a picture of them in their old Visual Kei style and I was like oh, great-one of those kinds of bands. Not that there is anything wrong with V.K. Anyways, in late 2002-I think-I heard them for the first time. It was 24 Cylinders and I thought that the vocals were strange but in a good way. So I looked them up and saw a video that said 'Kyo Fish-Hooking Himself'. I thought it was the grossest thing I had ever seen and that he was a freaky little troll. But over the years he's become my ideal man.


	5. Never Again

So, people who have been pm-ing me about the blood fish-hooking thing. The first time I saw Kyo fish-hooking himself I fainted. Whenever I saw blood I fainted. That is how bad I was with blood. I have gotten a little better, I even give blood now. I'm O type so I thought it would be good if I gave blood.

* * *

-0-

Never Again

"_He walks in sober with no money and wearing a hat with cat ears. He's here for less than an hour and walks out drunk with the hottest chick I have ever seen. Please explain to me what the fuck I just saw and why the hell it wasn't me?"_

There was no reason for Hiei to be at a place like this. The loud music, the crowd, the chocking smoke from cigarettes, the overpriced drinks, all the sweaty people rubbing against him-these were not his idea of fun. He didn't know why anyone would think this was fun and want to come and celebrate this way. He also didn't know why he would follow the others when they went, either. There were only two reasons he could think off.

Reason one, he was bored. He was always bored but not enough to ever come to a place like this.

Reason two, he was lonely. But then again he was always a little lonely. That's just who he was.

Hiei is sitting at a table in the back, all by himself. From his spot he can see everyone else on the dance floor. Except for Botan. She's at the bar finishing her third beer. He watches as another guy comes over and poses next to her. She doesn't wait for him to leave, she grabs her beer and walks away. Hiei makes eye contact and she takes it as a single to join him. When she reaches his table she doesn't say hello.

"You look like such a grouch sitting her all alone and scowling like that."

Hiei tells her to go away but he knows she won't. If anything she'll just sit down next to him. Botan is never put out by his bad attitude.

"You know. I was over at the bar and there were these girls that were talking about you."

He looks over to where she is pointing. He can see three girls, all dressed in a short and low cut dress that looks three sizes too small. He looks away and snorts then looks at Botan while she takes the last sip of her beer. Her hair is down and she is wearing jeans and a tank top

"They said you were super cute but also suuuuper scary."

He tells her that it isn't a bad thing at all, he is very thankful that those kinds of women are afraid to approach him. She laughs and goes to take another drink. She frowns when she realizes it's empty. She debates with herself on whether or not to get up and go get another or to just stay and where she is and sit tight. She turns and asks what Hiei thinks, he just shrugs. She says she will wait until a new song comes on.

She doesn't say anything after that. Hiei doesn't say anything either. They both just sit and watch the others move around on the dance floor. It's been seven songs later and she still hasn't moved. With each new song he watches her bob her head or tap her finger along, sometimes she even sings along. But she doesn't get up.

Now the eighth song has started to play and she sighs. She takes a deep breath in before turning to him and saying she is going to get up. She asks if he wants anything to drink but he shakes his head no. She shrugs and starts to walk away. He thinks he wants to tell her something, and before he knows it he's called out her name. She stops and turns around. Before he can think of what to say next she speaks.

"Wow, Fantastic Baby."

She smiles and sings alone word for word with the song. She turns back around and dances her way back to the bar. Hiei smiles. Maybe there was another reason why he was here besides being bored and/or lonely.

Reason three….he could never admit to it.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Online

"_When I left she was playing Sushi Cat 2. When I got back that night she was still playing Sushi Cat 2, but on a different computer. She played Sushi Cat 2 all fucking day while I worked. I want to play Sushi Fucking Cat 2 all day while someone works to pay my bills!"_

There were some things that never changed. Kurama understood this because he was living proof of that. It didn't matter how much he loved his Mother, he was still a demon. It didn't matter how long he had lived in the Human World, he still remembered Demon World. When you followed the bread crumb trail it lead you back to Yoko. That never changed much.

Another thing that hadn't changed much was Hiei during school hours. It's been the same since Kurama was in Middle School and is the same now that he's in college. At first it wasn't an issue, Kurama still living at home and all. But once he moved on campus it started to look a little strange, Hiei breaking and entering in his dorm and all. Kurama could only wonder what his roommates thought.

Today was no different. Kurama finished his classes and returned to his dorm. When he opened his bedroom door there was Hiei. Dirty shoes on the bed and sweet snake food everywhere, red eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Still online I see." Kurama sighed.

Hiei doesn't look up to see the other in the room. He doesn't make any kind of noise to answer his old friend. Instead he only reaches out and picks another piece of candy and throws it in his mouth. Kurama only shakes his head and drops his book bag to the ground next to the chair of his study desk.

"Not going to quit until you win the entire game, are you?"

Hiei still doesn't give any kind of an answer. Kurama is use to it, he knows how Hiei is when he is playing a game. Hiei won't quit the game until he's played and won it perfectly. Hiei isn't a sore loser, either, because can't give up until he's won. Kurama remembers the time he first showed Hiei the internet, he could never remember the name of the game to save his life but he remembers how Hiei sat in the same spot for five days before he finally won.

Hiei's been in the dorm for the past three days, playing some kind of game. He hasn't moved or said a word to Kurama or the other roommates. Once in a while he will yell out for Kurama to bring him more candy or for the others to quiet down. Every time Kurama looks at him he has the same serious look on his face.

Kurama doesn't look or disturb Hiei in any way for the rest of the night. Being the good friend he even sleeps on the couch so he won't be a bother. Really he just wants the Hiei to finish his game and get the hell out. It's around 4:00 a.m. when Kurama is woken up. He is sleepy and can't see Hiei's body, only his glowing eyes. Hiei tells him that he's won the game and now he has no reason to stay before he leaves.

Kurama is so tired from studying and lack of sleep because of Hiei. When he goes in his room he heads straight for the bed. He doesn't even bother to move the empty sacks or the crumbs. Kurama sighs and rolls his eyes.

Some things never change.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Failure

"_I just want to be everything I'm not."_

Atsuko never had any doubts that Yusuke and Keiko's love was true and pure. At one time there was a man that she loved, so much that if she had to pick between air and the man she would have picked him. But that was all in the past and Atsuko has learned that the past is better kept behind you-that you can only take it one day at a time and look ahead. So despite everything Yusuke put everyone through she knew that above all Keiko and him would last. And they have, even after her death

Shiori did have doubts about her son. It was only the two of them, no daughter or another son; just her and Suichi. And as a Mother that was one of the things that worried her the most. She worried that maybe without siblings Suichi might grow up lonely, or that she might end up giving him too much love-if such a thing was possible. But above all she worried that she wouldn't know how to raise her child. But somehow she thinks she did an okay job.

Hina never had any doubts, either. She knew the moment she left the island that things could turn out horrible, but she pushed that thought in the back of her mind. But it all came back to her when she was giving birth. At first she thought it could all be a bad dream-then they threw her baby off the cliff and she knew it was real. She wondered if she was a terrible Mother, bringing a child into the world that she knew would throw him away. She can't help but think that maybe she was.

Kuwabara never had a Mother. He's wondered a lot about it, how if his life would have turned out differently, what kind of a Mother he would have had, what kind of a Son he would have been. He thinks that maybe he would have been a terrible Son. He thinks that he would still have gotten into fights on the playground and at school. He would have probably still met Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei. He still probably would have liked cats. He probably still would get beat by Shizuru, too. He thinks that fighting demons and those things would still have happened. He probably still would have fallen in love with Yukina and had a happy ending life.

He thinks he would have been a terrible Son, making his Mother worry about him all the time.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Rebirth

"_Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are."- Kurt Cobain_

Everyone has their own opinion and point of view, their own way of thinking and seeing things.

"If you were to be reborn who would you want to be?"

Yusuke, for one, thought that the idea of being reborn was ridicules, laughable and stupid. With his way of thinking he thought it was impossible for you to be reborn as yourself. He knew you could be reincarnated but it would still be the same. You're body would be different, your life would be different, but you would still be you. In the end you are still you.

Kuwabara almost completely disagrees. He admits that yes, your soul is your soul and it will always be your soul. But when you die you no longer have a life. When you breathe you are born. So if you die and come back to life you have been reborn, as a new you. He thinks that is different from the old you.

Kurama thinks you can be reborn without dying. He agrees that your soul is you and even if you die and are reincarnated you can change completely. The soul can change, grow into a new person. But dying doesn't have to mean you've stopped breathing. You can change your life and be reborn that way.

Hiei thinks the entire topic is stupid and that it is a waste of time to talk about. But he does say that he thinks the same as Yusuke. But that Kurama is right as well. But it would be nice to be able to think and believe the way that Kuwabara does.

Botan doesn't say what she thinks, Hiei already did.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Breaking Away

"_You have to fall down first to be able to pick yourself up again."_

Yukina is always watching Shizuru. She thinks it started when she first found out she was Kuwabara's Sister. Ever since Yukina was told she had a Brother she's been a bit obsessed with Siblings. She's never met anyone else who was/had sibling(s) before.

When they met for the first time Shizuru introduces herself as Kazuma's Older Sister. Yukina is instantly drawn to her. She wants to know everything about what it's like to have a Brother. Shizuru laughs and tells her it isn't all that great, really, it's more annoying than anything most of the time. But there are also times that she is glad Kazuma is her Little Brother.

Shizuru is also the only one Yukina goes to for advice when it comes to her Brother. It's always been that way. Since before she knew who her Brother was and now after Hiei has told her everything. Yukina comes to Shizuru for everything related to Brother and Sister.

One day the two are out in town shopping for the hot summer season. The original plan included Botan but something came up and now it was just the two of them. It doesn't stop them though and they spend the whole day looking around and buying new stuff. Every once and a while Shizuru catches a glance of something black in the corner of her eye. Or she see's leaves fall from a branch like a bird was flying away, but there will be no bird. She can fell someone fallowing them, her instincts tell her it is someone like a guardian angel.

The feeling stays until the end of the day. Before they go on their way to go home they stop and Shizuru buys them an ice cream cone. They sit in silence while they eat, watching the other people walk pass them. Shizuru is watching Yukina this time. She is staring straight ahead and hasn't blinked for a good three minutes, her ice cream has melted and is running down her hands.

"Be careful or you'll fall."

Shizuru follows where Yukina is looking. A little girl is running and playing in the park, a smile on her face.

"You'll fall down."

The second the words leave Yukina's mouth the girl trips. She falls and hits the ground and starts to cry. The girl's Parents rush to her and pick her up, telling her it's alright. Shizuru had never seen Yukina look the way she did now, she'd never seen anyone look as sad as Yukina did.

"Poor kid. Kazuma was always clumsy and falling down and ripping his jeans. That's why I made him wear shorts all the time." Shizuru smiles and does her best to lighten the feeling coming from Yukina. But she stays quiet.

Shizuru starts to make dinner as soon as the two get home. From the window above the counter she looks outside and for a split second she swears she saw eyes starting in from the tree across the yard. She doesn't look hard because she is chopping vegetables and the last thing she wants is to get cut. She doesn't look up when Yukina comes down from upstairs. She sits at the table and watches her cook.

When she is done chopping and waiting for the rice to cook she takes a break. She sits across from Yukina and complains about her feet, saying she walked too much today and the subway is always so crowded.

"And you think guys would give up their seats to us girls but no. What happened to chivalry?" Yukina doesn't say anything but looks up. "Hey, are you okay? Do you feel alright?" Yukina smiles.

After dinner the two are in bed. It's quiet and dark and everyone else has gone to sleep. But Shizuru is still awake and so is Yukina. Shizuru doesn't know if Yukina knows she is awake but when the Ice Demon begins to talk she thinks she knows.

"To leave the island you have to jump off. I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it or not. But before I knew it I was falling from the sky. I was very lucky that I landed in a lake." Her tone doesn't change at all and she doesn't look away from the bedroom ceiling. "As soon as I got out of the water I was chased by others. I ran for so long."

Shizuru doesn't move. She looks out the window from her spot on the floor and listens to Yukina. When she pauses she doesn't rush her to continue, she waits patiently.

"The only reason I stopped running was because I fell down and couldn't run anymore. I was so tired I couldn't feel my legs anymore. It even hurt to breath. When I feel down I scraped my knee. I was so scared. I don't think it hurt at all but there was blood. I think I was afraid because I was all alone and didn't know where I was. But my knew was bleeding and it hurt and I was all alone and I had to get up and keep running."

It's goes silent again for an hour before Yukina speaks again.

"I just wanted to keep running but I feel asleep."

"Then what happened when you woke up?"

"Tarukane found me."

* * *

-0-

My Quotes: _Online _and _Failure_

_Online: _I am still young, only 20 years old. Growing up I was taught to clean up after myself and when we had a guest in the house to pick up after them. I had to do dishes, clean the bathroom, mop the floor, etc, etc. When I was about 16 I got my first job as a maid. At that time a friend of my Mom's had left her husband and stayed the night and was going to leave in a few days. I went to bed and she was playing some game online, when I woke up and left for work she was still on the computer, and when I got home she was still playing games online. I left out with friends and didn't come home until like 10 that night and when I got home she was STILL online playing, but she had changed from her laptop to mine. I was so annoyed and I hated her for laying around all day.

_Failure: _I think that everyone has this feeling. There is at least one thing you wish were different about yourself. There are times when I wish I was a size 2 instead of a 6. I wish my hair was longer and thicker. I wish I had a different eye color, etc, etc. I don't think that someone can ever be completely happy with themselves. I think people will always want what they don't have and can find something wrong with themselves. Everyday I find something wrong with myself.

And on a side note; I am a Big Bang fan. I love the Fantastic Baby pv, it is one of the best videos to get a reaction video from. That and Michi Go. If you haven't seen either of them you should go look them up right now. I smile every time I watch either of them.


	6. Forever And A Day

I know I used the same quote for 'Light' and 'Dark' but it's because it's like a part one and part two thing.

And about 'Lost and Found'; I'm told that some Japanese people use blood types to get an idea of what your personality is. Feel free to do more research on it, it's actually really interesting. It's really fun to see if you fit your blood type.

-0-

Forever and a Day

"_There are two kinds of people-those who pee in the shower and then those who lie about it."_

This was the biggest day of Kuwabara's life. He'd been waiting for this day ever since he first saw Yukina. Sometimes he thought that this day would never come. But when he finally asked her to marry him and she said yes they started planning. That was less than a year ago but it felt like it was so long ago. And now that the actual day was here time seemed to go much faster.

There was less five minutes to go until the bells would ring and here was Kuwabara, standing in front of the mirror tying his tie for the 7th time in the last hour. He turned to his best man and asked, again, how it looked.

"It looks fine Kuwabara. There was nothing wrong with it the first time you tied it." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm gunna do it again."

"Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara ignored him and turned around back to the mirror. Yusuke cursed under his breath and slowly got up making his way to his friend. Putting an arm on Kuwabara's shoulders he told him again that there was nothing wrong with his tie. Kuwabara shrugged him off.

"Hey, let me ask you something."

It was a stupid question and it was as simple as that. No normal person could take it seriously, and if you did then you were just as stupid as the question. It was a stupid time to ask, it was a stupid place to ask. It was just stupid. Yusuke was being very stupid.

Who would ask such a thing on such an important day, like his wedding.

"Do you pee in the shower, Kuwabara?" His face dropped, he stood in his place gasping in air, eyes huge and mouth opening and closing. It was amazing how much he looked like a fish. "I bet you do. It's not a big deal."

"What the hell kind of question is that, Urameshi?! And at such a place? We're in a church!"

"Are you still nervous?"

The smile on Yusuke's face made it hard for him to be mad at him. Kuwabara was sure that he was snickering, but he couldn't hear over the church bells ringing.

"….No."

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Lost and Found

"_What the hell? You leave without telling me and then out of nowhere you text me 'I'm Back Bitches!'"_

It's been years since she left but she's never looked back. Not once has she ever thought twice about it or thought that maybe she had made the wrong choice. She wasn't doing any good there anyways and plus she's always known it was the best thing to do. She was 26 when she asked herself what she was doing with her life, when she left. Something just felt lost and missing in her life.

"….A child….A girl….Around only7 years old….Hana….no, Hinata…."

Her Father had died suddenly and had moved on. Kazuma and Yukina were looking for a place of their own to be together. Yusuke and Keiko were more serious than ever before. Hiei pulled his famous disappearing act-but this time he stayed gone-Botan had gone back to work as a fairy girl. Her relationship with Kurama was going nowhere and watching after the Temple was becoming boring.

"….She's wearing pink shorts…..and a tank top with….a sun flower…."

She packed a single bag filled with clothing and her wallet and nothing else. She hesitated and debated about the group picture, the one where Hiei's isn't completely scowling. But in the end she decided not to take it. Before she walked out of the door she called her Brother up and told him she was leaving and goodbye and that she loved him and that she was proud of him. He laughed and asked why she was acting weird….she told him no reason.

"….Wind and….Waves….I can taste salt….Screaming but….Did she drown?"

It's been years since then. Almost 25 years since she's left. She hasn't seen anyone from back then. She calls Kazuma, but only once a year: he's always so busy. She moved far away and kept changing locations, she never stayed in one place for very long. She's traveled all over Japan and even been to the States. She's also visited Canada and most of Asia. She meets with so many people she doesn't know how she remembers their faces or keep their names straight.

"….Do you have another daughter….Hana….ko….is she a twin?"

They are an average married couple. He is a lawyer, 30 years old, Blood Type A. She's a housewife, 27 years old, Blood Type AB. Their house is a bit bigger than the others on the block, their yard is filled with flowers in full bloom. Shizuru has never seen flowers as bright as the ones outside. Especially after the strong storm last night. He is holding his wife while she cries. They both nod their head saying that everything she's said so far is correct.

"….Hanako tells you she plays with Hinata often?"

They nod their heads and tell her say yes again and again. She is quiet while the ghost of a girl tells her everything she needs to, that she didn't get a chance to say. The Parents are also quiet, they don't rush Shizuru or interrupt her in any way. And then finally she is ready and Shizuru passes on the message.

"Hinata doesn't blame you for what happened-there was nothing you could have done. When Hanako told you Hinata was playing with her she was, you see younger children can see the supernatural much easier than adults. And they were twins so the bond was stronger than usual. Hinata says she protects the flowers because you love them so much."

Now, Shizuru lies. Hinata has already passed on and is gone. It will be easier for the Parents to move on.

"She will always be with you. Whenever you think about her know that she is right beside you. Also, whenever you can smell flowers that is her."

They cry and pay her for her service. On her way out she sees a girl on the stairs. She looks just like the Hinata-ghost but she doesn't say a word to her. She walks passed and out the door and doesn't look back. She doesn't even get to her car before she feels the presence of a spirit. She looks around and finally sees the spirit of a young man. His clothing is charred and his body is burned, but despite it his appearance he is still rather handsome she thinks. She opens her car door and tells him to get in before she gets in herself and starts the engine.

She doesn't know if she's found what it was she thought was missing in her life, or if anything was missing at all. But she thinks if this is what she's found from her search it's all fine.

….It's time to move on again….

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Light

"_The Closer You Get To The Light, The Greater Your Shadow Becomes."-Kingdom Hearts_

When they were together with the others it was never mentioned or talked about-not even hinted at. In a way it was a taboo subject and none of anyone's' business anyways. It was never an issue so why make it one? In fact, everyone liked the good ways it changed the two. After all who doesn't like waking up in the morning and not get a death threat from Hiei? Maybe there really was truth behind the whole opposites attract thing.

She was always a happy and smiling kind of girl. He never smiled and always saw things from a worst case scenario point of view.

Botan was the one who enjoyed it all the most, though. She liked to do all of the things couples do, like holding hands and going out together and kissing and snuggling. He didn't like it much, but he didn't exactly hate it either. And he always went along with most of it quietly.

When it came down to it, though, he was enjoying himself.

Not going out on dates, or shopping with her, or showing his affection for her by holding hands and kissing in public. No. He liked to do it with just the two of them and only behind closed doors. She was fine with this, too. She understood and felt the same way to a point. And after all, he was willing to bend a little and show public affection then she could respect his wishes and not go over the top with it.

He liked it more than he lead on, though. Sometimes, when he you caught him watching her, you could see it on his face. If you didn't know him you would think he smiled like that all the time. Even the people that knew him best were a little taken back. They all knew he was a good guy and could do normal things-like love and care. But when it came to seeing it was a bit odd.

On the outside Botan looked like she was the one who enjoyed it the most. But when no one was looking you could see he loved it, too. His cheeks still got hot and pink. His hands still tingled when they had to part ways. His eyes were only on her. He always thought about her in some way when they weren't together….

He didn't scowl as much, he still frowned a lot though. He was seen a lot more, too. He didn't call people names as much, either. And he even started to join in friendly conversations with the others. Sometimes he would even be the one to start them. He was friendlier all around.

Everyone says that Botan was the best thing to happen to him. And he agrees.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Dark

"_The Closer You Get To The Light, The Greater Your Shadow Becomes."-Kingdom Hearts_

As much as Hiei cares for her he thinks he is ruining her. No one would ever know, though.

When they are with the others it looks like she's the same as always. Smiling at nothing and laughing with the others. She's always gossiping with the other girls about this and that. She gets overly excited to go out and get ice cream, or to just sit and watch the clouds in the park. But when they were alone and just the two of them it was something different.

He is perfectly happy with silence and the dark. She needs the t.v. on at all times-even if she isn't watching anything. Or she turns the radio on and carries it with her wherever she goes. When she leaves a room she doesn't turn the light off and at the end of the day every light is on and is lit up brighter than the sun.

He is still new to feeling this kind of affection and even newer to showing it. She is patient and understanding about it and so she usually makes the first move. She is always the one to come up behind him and nibble on his ear or bite the back of his neck. Or sometimes just wrap her arms around him. Hiei doesn't hate these feelings, he just isn't fully comfortable with them.

The worst is at night. After he's gone around the house unplugging the t.v., taking the batteries out of the radio and turning off every light; he finds her already laying in bed. She's almost asleep by then but as soon as he gets into bed she is there, holding onto him before his head hits the pillow. Most of the time he rolls her over and holds onto her until he falls asleep. Other times he just stays like that, her holding onto him.

When it's just the two of them at home she doesn't smile much. She sleeps until the late afternoon if she doesn't have any plans made. And sometimes she cries. Only when the t.v. is on and the radio is in the room and when he says he is going out for some reason.

When he asked her about it she denied doing it all. Then second time he asked she changed the subject so he asked again and this time she shouted at him about not doing the dishes and taking the batteries. He didn't have to ask her again because she came to him first. She told him sometimes she has bad dreams and that she just doesn't like the quiet….

Hiei thinks he is the worst thing to happen to her.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Faith

"_If they don't' understand than it's okay."- Kyo, Dir En Grey_

Ever since Shizuru can remember she's seen them. Ghosts' have always just been a part of her life, so much that she thought it was just something normal. But when she started school she knew it wasn't normal at all. Nobody else could see the things she saw and the other children called her names and teased her. Even the Teachers and School Workers thought she was off a bit and called her strange and weird behind her back.

She never wanted to go back.

She ran home crying and telling her Parents all about it. About how the other children and even the Teachers laughed at her and called her names. She cried and was angry that her Parents didn't tell her it wasn't normal for her to see what she was seeing.

"What you have is a wonderful gift. It's nothing but a magical ability and you should never be ashamed of it, Shizuru."

Her Mother told her that. And somehow it made her feel better. She always remembered those words and after that she went back to school and lived a life that was actually normal, plus a few ghosts. And then her Mother died and her Father tells her he will begin working over seas' soon and she hasn't left her room in days.

She is always fighting with her Father. She is told she will be kicked out of school if she keeps fighting with others. Her Little Brother is driving her nuts and her friends are all getting on her nervesShe is so sad that she doesn't know what to do and when she thinks about ending it all Kazuma knocks on her door.

She yells for him to go away but doesn't and he ends up coming in anyways. She is so tired from crying that she gives up and just lets him sit next to her. He's only 6 years old after all, why would he listen? She doesn't know how long they've been sitting in silence but she is a bit tired of it.

"You….you can see them, too?"

He tells her yes and no, he tells her that sometimes he can see people who have died but mostly he can just feel them. And sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night and is so afraid but he can't run away because his body won't work. He tells her that the other kids tease him and his Teacher called him abnormal….

"Just because something isn't common doesn't mean it's not normal."

She tells him the same thing their Mother told her. And before she knows it everything is okay again. Except that she still argued with her Dad now and then. And Kazuma still got on her nerves pretty often. And she dropped out of school. But it's all okay because she is okay.

-0-

My Quotes:_ Faith_

I was always different than my family and friends, just little things like I watched Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z over Disney Movies; and I was just a typical tom boy then a girly girl. And I still am. But I use to tell myself that it was okay and not a big deal. And then years and years later after I'd gotten over being weird is bad and had been a Dir En Grey fan for years I read this quote. And I wished so bad that someone would have told me that when I was younger. It would have helped me so much.


	7. Colors

I love old Miyavi. He was the reason why I wanted to get a Rainbow Mohawk. He was also the inspiration for me to get my eyebrow and lip pierced. I remember when I first saw him I thought he was so cool. I knew about all different kinds of body piercings but I'd never seen anyone who made them look so good. So I pierced my eyebrow and my lip and I even wore a spiral lip ring. I already had my nose pierced but I always wear a stud-only special occasions I'll wear a hoop. And I never wore a hoop eyebrow ring because they just don't look good on me. But, I still love my piercings and Miyavi.

-0-

Colors

"_Fuck you Skittles. Miyavi is the rainbow."_

He wasn't surprised by things she did and said, nothing about her threw him off anymore. He's known her long enough to know she was full of surprises and fun facts. With her he really did learn something new every day. And today was no different.

"Did you know some people can taste colors?"

Normally he would just nod his head and roll his eyes telling her 'uh-huh'. Normally he really didn't care about this kind of trivia and most of it he thought was useless and again, he really didn't care. But for some reason this caught his attention. He didn't roll her eyes or tell her how stupid it was to say that.

"Don't you believe me?"

He wasn't sure. It could be true. But he'd never tasted a color before, he didn't even know how someone could. So he asked her how it could be done. She smiled at him.

"It's not something that can be learned. It's something you're born with."

So he asked her; what does the color yellow taste like? She thought for a second staring up at the sky before turning back to him and smiling.

"Sour. Like a lemon. Or a spoon full of vinegar. Or the sour powder that's on sour candy!"

He was not satisfied. So he asked her more. What about orange, blue, and red? She looked back to the open sky thinking before turning back to him again.

"Orange is a little sour but sweet. Blue tastes like rain after wandering around in the dessert for days without any water. And red is spicy. Like wasabi. Satisfied?"

He still wasn't satisfied. She was making this all up and he was only playing along. He was bored and she was running out of ideas probably anyways. So he asked her, what about black and white? Green? Gold and Silver? What did purple taste like? She laughed at him.

"Black and white are not colors, but if they were black would taste disgusting and white would be bland. Green….hm….green is bitter like a banana peel or sugar-free chocolate. And purple taste like dark chocolate. Gold and silver….they taste like the salty sushi. Hm….is there any we forgot?"

He is glaring at her; she's sitting next to the tree branch on her oar, tapping her chin. She's in her kimono that's the color they forgot. So he tells her. She forgot pink.

"Oh, that's right! Pink….let's see….you are!"

He is tired of this game. He wants her to go away and he tells her to get lost. She pouts and whines and he pretends to be asleep and ignores her until she finally calls him a party pooper and flies off. When he is sure she is gone he opens one eye to make sure the coast is clear and then rolls them both.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Exploration

"_Stalking is a very strong word. I prefer to call it 'Intense Research On A Single Individual'. Oh, and by the way-you're missing sock in under your bed. With me…."_

"Um….what exactly do you mean by harmless? Cause it really doesn't sound harmless to me."

Kuwabara was way beyond starting to get a little nervous. He was not a little uneasy about it he was full on fearful. He might be over reacting when compared to how Kurama was handling it but, Kuwabara felt, he was entitled to his own feelings on the situation. And he was freaked out. And any normal person would be, too. Wouldn't they? He certainly thought so.

At first he thought she must have lived in the neighborhood. Thinking back, though, he didn't remember seeing her anytime before. But he'd only visited Kurama's house during the day. So than maybe she just moved in. That could be it. The girl camped out across from Kurama's house must live in the neighborhood.

Once at the house Shiori asked him who the girl was. He told her he had no clue, that he thought she lived on the block. Shiori told him that the strange girl didn't live around here. She would know, after all. She is a stay at home wife and is close friends with the other wives and all the neighbors. But she had seen the girl before, but no one else around seemed to know who she was.

That was when Kuwabara was officially freaked out.

"Don't be worried, Kuwabara." Kurama smiled like there was nothing wrong. "She's harmless."

"But she's been out there for three hours now. And not to get into the whole she's following you everywhere thing." Kuwabara leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "I mean, if she's planning on hanging outside your house all night I think we should offer her hot chocolate or something. I heard on the news it might rain…."

Kurama just shrugged, not even bothering to look up from the text book in front of him.

"If you want to go out to offer her hot chocolate or something be my guest. It'll only encourage her to stay."

"I'd rather not…."

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Seeing Red

"_Funny how someone can annoy you so much by just saying the word 'Bingo!'."_

"Bingo! Bingo!"

He's always hated summer. Cute girls in bikini tops and short shorts bottoms didn't make up for all the bad that came with summer. He hated the long hot days and the nights were too short and just as hot. He didn't like being sweaty, either. And he couldn't stand the annoyingly bright sun. He hated getting dragged along with the others' to Yusuke's pool parties with loud music that went on all night long. He hated getting soaked during the other's water balloon fights. And he absolutely hated sun burns.

Right now he was tired from having to go through all of it in one day. He'd been up all night from the other's party. When they finally quieted down enough for him to sleep he ended up with a terrible sun burn from falling asleep in the sun. He was hot and soaked in sweat and to make it worse there were no cute girls running around in bikini tops and short shorts bottoms. The closest thing was Botan.

And she was driving Shizuka nuts.

Ever since the days got longer and hotter and he'd been drug along with the others she's been there. Running around in cut-off shorts and tank tops-not short shorts and bikini tops. She always had her fully filled water gun at her hip and water balloon bombs in her hand; ready to throw and fire. She was always within hearing distance, most of the time screaming in or extremely close to his ear.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!"

Just like right now.

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up already!"

Botan lowered her gun and raised her sun glasses and looked at him. "Excuse you?" she asks after popping her pink bubble gum. With her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip she waits for him to say something. She doesn't wait long for him to go off on her and rant on and on.

When he is finally done she pops another bubble and lowers her sun glasses back over her eyes. Without hesitation she raises her water gun and squeezes the trigger. Before Shizuka knows what's hit him he is on the floor and she is standing over him with a winning smirk on her face.

"Bingo, Clown. Direct head shot."

Oh, how Shizuka hated summer. The long days and hot nights. The sticky sweat from the bright and hot sun. Water fights with balloons and water guns. Sun burns. No girls in short shorts and bikini tops. And Botan playing with the others screaming bingo. Summer sucked.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Shades of Grey

"_It's the same thing; we are just seeing it through different eyes and using different words to describe it."_

Hiei didn't hate cats. In fact he was rather fond of them. They were clean and never had that smell a dog gets after staying out in the rain. They were graceful, could survive eight terrible accidents, they could also land on their feet from falling down form high up. They liked hanging out in high places-like trees, and sleeping, too.

In a way Hiei liked cats because they reminded him so much of himself. Hiei was clean and never smelled foul. He could land on his feet most of the time, and he was very graceful-in battle and out, and he'd also survived more than a few dangerous accidents. And he couldn't think of a more comfortable place to lay around and sleep in than a tree branch high up and out of the way for most people to get to.

And while the subject is on cats and tree; they did not get stuck up in trees. They went up there for a reason and will come down when they are damn good and ready. Like himself….

Of course nobody knew any of this. There were two good reasons for this.

Reason One being that he had never shared this information before. The subject never seemed to come up and he just didn't feel the need to fill in silence with sharing and starting a conversation on the subject. Or, God forbid, he and Kuwabara agree on something. Or, even worse, they bond over it.

And Reason Two was that no one had ever asked him before. And, again, he never saw the need to bring it up himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiei, for bringing Kazuma home safely."

Yukina smiled sweetly from the inside half of the door. Hiei says nothing as he stands on the 'WELCOME' mat outside. He was soaked from the rain and had a passed out Kuwabara on his back-just as soaked as he was. Hiei put him on his back because he thought it might help shield him from the rain but in the end it didn't help much and he wished he would have just drug him here through the mud. But then how would he explain to his Dear Sister the ripped clothing and road rash on her lover?

Hiei somehow manages to take his shoes off with his Brother-in-law on his back. He stood for a minute before making his way through the family room and pass the kitchen-where Yukina was-and up the stairs to Kuwabara's room. He flung the other man off of him and onto the bed before making his way back down the stairs and back to the family room.

Yukina stood in the kitchen door with a mug in each hand. She is smiling and walks pass him and into the other room. She sets down the two mugs on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. He follows her and sits down in the chair on the right, he picks up the hot mug on his way. They sit in silence while they drink their hot tea. They both enjoy the silence between them; Yukina likes to hear the rain and Hiei likes the purring sound from Eikichi.

An hour later his tea is gone and the cat is sleeping in his lap. Hiei scoops up the old cat with one hand when he gets up and puts her down in the chair. Yukina also gets up and meets him at the kitchen doorway grabbing the mug. She says thank you, for bringing Kazuma home and sitting with her. He thanks her for the tea before leaving.

The rain hasn't let up but he doesn't mind.

_1_2_3_4_5_6_7_8_9_10_

Forgotten

"_If I don't remember it then it didn't happen."_

He can count on his hand how many times he's said 'I love you'. He's said it a total of six times in his life. He figured that he only had to say it once because he shouldn't have to say it at all, really.

The first time he told someone they loved them he was 7-years-old. It was his Mother he said it to. She had always been a bit depressed but lately it was the worst he ever saw. She was always gone from home and when she did come back she was always drunk. She was always yelling and screaming and that night was no different. Except this time she told him she wishes he would just disappear from her life.

She took the words back as quick as she said them and ran over to him. She scooped him up in her arms and held onto him so tight and apologized over and over again, saying she didn't mean that and it is her who should disappear from his life. She told him that he wasn't a terrible son-just a little boy with a bad Mother. And that she can only guess how much he hates her.

He hugged her and never wanted to let go. But when they did he said that he didn't hate her and in fact he loved her more than anything. And he wouldn't know what to do without her. She cried and held onto him tighter than before and told him she would never forget he told her that. But when she woke up she had forgotten all about it.

The second time he said it was when he was 10-years-old. He was just getting out of school detention when he saw Keiko waiting out by the school gates. She was wearing a pink dress and pig-tails and he knew she had been waiting there for him. It had been hours but she was still there, like she said, waiting for his detention to be over so they could walk home together.

They didn't go home. Instead they went to the park that was down a few blocks from their apartment building. The one that had the big twisty slide and the sand box and the swing set. They both loved the swings the most and could both spend all day just swinging. But it was starting to get dark and Keiko had to go home for dinner. He didn't have to go home and he didn't want to.

Keiko had hopped off the swing and turned to him saying he should be better the next day at school and to go home and rest. She was going on and on how she did, even back then she was always bossing him around and telling him to behave. And then out of nowhere it just came out, I love you. He remember the look that came over her face; she looked like a red fish. And he could feel his cheeks getting hot. So he looked away and played it off like he was super cool telling her it was just, like, whatever.

They next time he said the words it was years and years later. He was fully grown and his life had settled down a lot compared to how he wanted it to be going. He was working honestly around the clock and hardly fighting any more. He didn't travel to the Demon World much either, he mostly stuck to home. Keiko was pregnant and her belly was huge.

He was running the noodle stand when he got the call. It was Kuwabara, his voice cool but panicked at the same time. He said that Keiko had gone into labor and Yukina was driving her to the hospital. And that he is on his way to pick him up right now. And above all, not to panic and to stay calm. He ignored Kuwabara and started running to the hospital.

When he got there he saw Kurama. He told him that everything was fine and going smooth, Yukina and his Mother were in the room with her for support, and not to worry and to stay calm. Hiei showed up, too, he said that he shouldn't worry and to stay calm and all he can do is wait. Kuwabara was the last to get to the hospital. He complained that Yusuke never listened and he should have stayed where he was-he was going to pick him up.

And after 15 hours of waiting a nurse came out and said the baby had been born and it was a healthy baby girl, they were cleaning her up now, and if he followed her he could see the Mother and baby. When he was in the room he saw Keiko in bed holding a pink bundled up blanket. She looked tired but more happy then ever and more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

When she reached out he was right there, his daughter now in his arms. Holding her for the first time and looking at her; she looked like her Mother. Light skin and brown hair, a little nose and even her Mothers' mouth. But when he looked into her eyes….they were his eyes. And out of all the things she could have gotten she had to get his eyes….

He remember looking into those eyes and feeling so much love and the words just came out.

Kuwabara was the next person he said I love you to. To this day he gets a little embarrassed and thinks it was just shitty timing but none the less he did mean it. But he blames it on still being all dreamy from being a new Dad and having the baby at home. And if nobody bought that he says it was the lack of sleep and says he wasn't in his right mind when he said it.

It was the first week Keiko and Hitomi were home from the hospital. He felt like Keiko deserved to rest and birth must have been hard on her so he did everything for the baby, except breast feeding of course. But as for diaper changes, bath time, play time going out and seeing new things and Daddy Time she was with him. He loved it. But he was beyond tired.

He'd just put her down for a nap and went to the living room to lay down. Kuwabara was over giving him Parenting tips and over all just hanging out. Yusuke flopped down on the couch next to him and it was quiet and the silence was beautiful. So he doesn't know why he would break it by saying something as weird and awkward as 'I love you, Kuwabara'.

It wasn't anything like some kind of deep subconscious sexual love. More like the love you have for a Brother or Cousin. And it wasn't the same kind of love he had for Hiei or Kurama, that kind of strong friendship. Honestly it was the first time he'd felt like this towards another man. It was just love. But he regretted saying it.

Then Kuwabara said that he loved him, too. Not in a man on man kind of way or anything like that; Kuwabara Kazuma loved Yukina and all the parts she had….

And only a few years after that he told someone else he loved them. Hitomi was now 10-years-old and she had spent the summer with Atsuko and the man she married. His Mother had met a man in an AA meeting just around the time Keiko was pregnant. They feel in love and he asked her to marry her and move to the country with him and she did.

But the last few years she had gotten depressed for what seemed like no reason. She slept through most of the days and she wasn't eating much anymore and really she just looked like shit most of the time. Keiko's Father told her it was most likely because of Hitomi. Being a Grandmother probably makes her feel old and he's learned that woman who feel old often get depressed.

When he asked Atsuko about it she was quiet and thought about it before shaking her head and saying that it was true but that wasn't it. She told him that she does feel old, her bones ache and she feels old and unattractive but that wasn't what was bothering her. She told him that she is sorry for not being a good Mother. She told him about how she saw how great of a Mother Keiko is and she just regrets how she wasn't the best Mother she could have been. He just wrapped his arms around her and told her he loved her.

And the latest time he said it was last night. It was a big day yesterday and so a big party that night was obviously going to happen. It wasn't only the 100th Anniversary of the Demon World Tournament but it was also the first time in a long time that everyone had gotten together. Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, and even Koenma was there. Chu and Rinku showed up with Jin and Toya. Shizuka somehow got ShiShi to come along, too. It had been the first time they had been together since Kuwabara's funeral.

It was nice for everyone to be together and it was nice to drink and let loose. And there was lots of alcohol. Everyone had drank and Yusuke had, too. But maybe a bit too much. Before he knew what he was doing he was standing on a table crying that he loved everyone in the room.

And surprisingly enough to him each and everyone there said that they loved him, too.

-0-

My Quotes: _Colors_

I feel in love with Miyavism Miyavi, when I first saw Miyavi I was all like 'OMFG! He's like a Rainbow!' And now everything I see a Skittles CM I always think of Miyavi and how awesome it would have been for him to do a Skittles CM during his Freedom Fighters' days.


End file.
